Love in the forest: Marrying a Leafman
by Baby.Face-Assassin
Summary: What if MK stayed in Moonhaven because the Queen still doesn't know how to control her powers. MK and Nod have been together for like 4 year(jinn years). What if Nod proposed to MK? will MK accept it and be with Nod forever? or wait for the queen to learn her powers and be sent back to the stomper's world?. I'll be posting a prequel to this story. Please Read and Review.
1. Please kill me now

**Hi everyone! this is my first fanfic here, sorry if there is any wrong grammars. I watched epic like billions of time and I decided to make this fanfic(took me hours to decide if I'll post it or not)This is an epic fanfic and I'll post a prequel connecting to this. I just love MK and Nod ^_^ enjoy!**

**MK's POV**

"Too slow, MK!" Nod said to me while laughing. We're racing today and I just couldn't beat him. Ugh! it will always be so close.

Well I'm stuck in jinn size since the new queen is still practicing her powers and I haven't been in the delivery room when the pod bloomed, I can't pressure her since she's still a child and besides I also like being here, and Nod and I won't be having a long distance relationship, yeah, it's been 4 years since he became my boyfriend(2 years in the stomper world, I guess) .

"Too slow?! oh come on! It's like 1 inch more and I'm gonna beat you!" I also said while laughing

"How 'bout we make a bet?" He said with a mischievous smile

"Sure, leafboy" I said

"If I win then I'll have my victory kiss, well infact I can have it now because i'm sure I'll win" He said "and if you win then-"

"we will visit Mub and Grub" I cut him off, I want to visit them because they're so funny and I'm having a great time hanging out with them, well not as great as time with Nod.

"That's unfair!" he mockingly said, I know he's a bit jealous of the slug, but if you ask me I'll pick Mub, just kidding!

after he said those words I gripped harder on the reins and the bird flew faster it's like his 7 inches behind me

I've seen the acacia tree. the end of the race

just a little bit more...

...

..

.

I won.

"HA! you know what that means!" I said while he landed his bird, and I also did the same

"No way! actually I won" He said

"really? you want a replay? I hope we have a TV right now" I said while chuckling

"What's a TV?" He asked

"Nothing. let's head to Mub's place" I said while laughing

"Well, um, actually MK, I..umm...I'm hoping to take you somewhere tonight?" He said while looking to the ground

"Are you asking or inviting?" I said

"Both" He said "sooo..with me or Mub?"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek

"Does that answers your question?"

He smiled and climbed his bird

"ride with me, your bird's just gonna go back to the aviary" He said while patting the seat, I climbed and we took off

"and put your arms around me" he said I can see him grinning on the side of his face

it's like 10 minutes of flying and we reached our destination

it's was near the waterfalls, the scene was breathtaking but dangerously beautiful

"wow" that's the first word that came out of my mouth, He never failed to show me sceneries like this. We sat down and just said nothing, comfortable of the silence and the presence of each others

"Hey, you heard the news? Thalia and Jonas are getting married!" he said breaking the silence, Those are the two leafman I met from his group.

"really? when?" I asked

"Tomorrow I guess, They're inviting us!"

"well that escalated quickly" I muttered to myself

"Hey, Mk...What if someone ask you to marry him...like...r-right now...will you?"He said while holding my hand

"No, Maybe, I don't know, ...No" I said firmly

**Nod's POV**

"why?" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice...I hope she won't notice...because actually...I'm planning to propose to her...but after she said those words I felt scared of asking her because...what reject me?...It's been 4 years sice we've been together and I want her to be mine like...really mine only

"well because I don't believe in...forever" She said. I looked into her eyes...I see sadness...She sighed

"You know, Nod...People in my world, they get married then when they're tired of each other, they...separate...well for the kid...it's really hard to have a broken family...knowing that your dad is still alive but you can't see or visit him because of...them.." she said and a tear fell from her eyes but she brushed it away quickly.

I feel sad for her, she has told me how her parents separated. it's because her mother got fed up with her father's obsession with his works and theory not having some time with them

"well maybe not all stompers...you know in our world when we marry we don't separate because there is a promise made, and that promise is forever..until death" I said while squeezing her hand

"lucky you...Nod, why do people need to be married?, I mean...they can be together without having those vows, right?" She said

"well, how can you do a promise without saying it? and MK, just imagine this...Me and you waking up every morning and I'll be the first thing you'll see every morning, I'm gonna take care of you...and probably, our kids...no one will dare to ruin our peaceful living because we're already married, you're mine, I'm yours." I said that ...and I'm like wow...did I just really said that...and looked at her and smiled

"well, it doesn't seems so bad" she said while smiling

"soooo...what if...I-I..a-ask...you t-to

okey this is it...i'm gonna say it...no turning backs...do you know the feeling when you just want the ground to eat you...I knelt down in one knee

m-marry me?" my voice cracked a bit and now I'm panicking because she's not responding...

a pair of green wide eyes just stared at me because of shock...she froze for like 1 minute...I think this is really the right time for me to die because of embarassment, rejection...I mean she's still not responding but the silence is a sign for me to panic

Please kill me now

**So ummm...what do you think?...pls. review...this is suppose to have two parts..but yeah...I'm gonna wait for the reviews if I'll continue it or not. Thanks :)**

**` -Assassin`**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Hi i'm back!...thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys! ...so I decided that this story will have ongoing series, here's chapter 2, my leafmen**

**MK'S POV**

"m-marry me?"

_m-marry_

_marry_

_me_

Marriage. A life-time commitment, with Nod...I don't know what to say...suddenly I remembered the night when my parents were fighting

_**Flashback...**_

Mom was angry at dad and I don't understand, I was just standing in the corner hugging my teddy bear, crying. I don't know what's happening but I don't like it. It's been 4 weeks since they've been cold to each other, and now...

"I had enough!" My mom shouted

"Katherine, Please! I can prove it to you, just give me some time!" My dad said

"Time?!Time for what? your research?!, how 'bout time for us?!" My mom was angry, and I can hear hate in her voice

suddenly, when my dad was about to say something when a beeping sound was heard.

"Katherine, I have no time for arguing, I need to do something, this might be my chance to prove it to you, I don't want to miss it" My dad said calmly, and he began picking up things like bug spray, his backpack and a helmet

"You're missing a chance right now!" My mom said

"Please, You've got to believe me" My dad pleaded

"NO! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING...AND I'M TAKING MARY KATHERINE WITH ME!" My mom shouted in anger

The next thing I knew is that mom was packing all my stuff

"Mommy, what are doing?" I said while crying but my mom didn't answer me

"Mommy, please! You love daddy, right?" she still didn't answered me

The events were fast, The next thing I knew is that I was inside the car, crying violently, I looked back and saw my dad crying and mouthed "_I'm sorry_"

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

What if I said yes, will it be worth it? No. because at the end of the day I might just found myself crying. He's a leafman, there will be times that he's in the battlefield, and the worst part is, he might get killed, I'll be all alone, dying because of depression. I love Nod, I really do, but thinking about my future with him, It won't happen, there is no such thing as forever, One day I'll be sent back to my own world, everything has an end, I don't want to hurt his feelings. My eyes are now watering, and the words came out of my mouth

"N-Nod, I'm s-sorry"

I'm sorry

**ouch, so MK rejected Nod, don't worry it's not the end, The next chapter will be our Noddy's POV :3 , I want to update like everyday, because I know the dying-to-know-what's-next feeling, but I have lots of school works so sorry guys, btw,  
><strong>**spoiler: They will get married.  
><strong>**oh and, Happy Chinese New Year!**

**` -Assassin`**


	3. Yes' from Mary Katherine

**omg guys..i'm so sorry for not updating last week :'( ..oh and sorry guys that MK said 'no' don't worry they will get married..opppssss ..btw..happy valentines day tomorrow XD ... here's chapter 3 :3 ...enjoy my leafmen..**

**NOD'S POV**

"N-Nod, I'm s-sorry"

those words are like cold water splashed at my heart. She doesn't want to spend her life with me. My eyes can't hold back the tears anymore.

I cried in front of her.

"N-Nod, please don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" She said to me while crying and she hugged me, I didn't hugged her back, it's like my brain is not functioning and the words she said just kept on replaying in my mind. She pulled away and ran, I didn't follow her, this heartbreak is too much, I just sat on the ground, my hands covered my face. She's the first girl I've ever loved and the first one to break my heart, Is love really like this? after a few minutes, I got up, rode my bird and headed to Ronin's place, when I got there I saw him sitting on his chair outside his house.

"Nod" He greeted me, and I walked to him

"She rejected me" I said while hiding my face from him

"you're kidding" I lifted my face, my face was red and there's still tears in my face

"you're not kidding" He said and his face turned sad

"Ronin, I don't know what to do" I said while running my fingers through my hair and wiping my tears

"It's not the end of the world, Nod, don't tell me you're gonna give up on her already" He said with concern in his voice "There's a reason why she said 'no'" He continued

Yes, there is a reason why she said no, I know that reason. She's scared that maybe we'll end up like her parents, I won't let that happen. She's scared that one day I'll just leave her, I will never do that to her. I won't give up, I'll show her what forever means. Without hesitating I climbed my bird, ready to take off

"Goodluck, Nod"

"Thanks, Ronin...since when did you became a love expert?" I said and smiled at him and i waved goodbye. I'm going to find MK.  
>and I need that 'yes' from my Mary Katherine<p>

**soooo...am I forgiven? yay...very short update, right?..don't worry...just let me finish my freakin' project and I promise to update like every 3 days..pls. continue to support this story..and..reviews pls?**

**` -Assassin`**


	4. Comfort

**Oh my god...it's been 1 month since I last updated...sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...lots of school works..and I have upcoming finals T.T ..guys...I'll try to update..the week after next? ...wish me luck..and..happy birthday to me...hahaha.**

**MK'S POV**

after what I've said to Nod, I ran and ran and I don't even know where I'm going, I just found myself near the water...I hopped onto a water lily and that's when I fell to my knees, I cried everything out, I want to punish myself for saying those words to Nod, I don't even know if I'm going to regret it or not, What will happen tomorrow? Is he angry at me? I don't even know if he want to see me. I need somebody to talk to, to comfort me but I can't go to my dad because I don't want him to worry, I promised him that I'll be fine. My cries are getting worse and I need to take long gasp of air, I hugged myself tightly hoping that I'm just dreaming, but no, the pain in my chest increases. It's like the whole world shut down and I can't hear anything, just my cries, and those words that I've said kept on replaying

_"N-Nod, I'm s-sorry"_

_"N-Nod, I'm s-sorry"_

_"N-Nod, I'm s-sorry"_

I cried harder, and I just noticed myself repeating the word _"I'm sorry" _and I also noticed that somebody is hugging me, I didn't care who's that person, the hug was comforting, and I returned it, I didn't opened my eyes and the tears are like river streaming down my face.

"I hurt him, he doesn't understand. Nobody understands." I said while crying, a hand caressed my hair

"I love you"

It wasn't the response I was expecting, and the voice,...

It was _his_ voice

**NOD'S POV**

after minutes of flying, I found her sitting in a lily pad, crying and repeating the word "I'm sorry" and I know that she's thinking about what happened a few moments ago. I quickly rushed to her and hugged her, and she returned it. I loved the feeling of her hug...but her cries, I can't bear to hear it.

"I hurt him, he doesn't understand. Nobody understands." she suddenly said

I don't know what to say, I want to comfort her but I don't know how to do it. Do I really understand why she's crying? Do I really know the reason why she said 'no'? Even if I don't understand, I want to assure her that I love her, I'm willing to help her get through anything.

"I love you"

The words just came out of my lips, it was unexpected but I swear it's from the deep of my heart. When she heard those words she quickly realized who the person she's with right now. She opened her eyes and looked at me, shocked and she pulled away from the hug.

"N-Nod?!"

**okayyy..that was a short update..but on the month of April, I'll update like every 3 days..that is a promise(which I'll try not to break)...soooo..reviews pls?..thank you guysss...I love youuuuu :***

**' -Assassin'**


	5. I Promise

**MK'S POV**

"N-Nod?!" I said, I was very shocked to see him right now, but I really do need him right now. I regretted that I pulled away from his hug, now I lost his warmth. I don't want that. I hugged him again and cried harder. I cried because he's here. I cried because I don't want to hurt him, but I did.

"MK, shh don't cry anymore. It's okay, I'm okay." he said." he said and wiped my tears. I still cried and looked at him.

"I love you too, Nod. I really do."

He smiled at that. I really meant what I said but their are more that I want to say. _Nod, I love you, you mean the world to me but...but..._

**_Flashback..._**

"MK, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. If I just know how to control my powers then maybe you won't be stuck here. I'll try to learn to send you back. I promise you will reunite with your dad again. I would like to thank you for what you did. You saved all of us." Queen Marigold said but her face is sad.

I knelled down so I can see her face to face, I smiled at the unhappy child "Hey it's okay. I understand. I know'll you'll be able to do it, it just needs some time. Don't pressure yourself, your highness. I'll be happy here!" I said happily and gave her a reassuring smile. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I can't blame the child, I know what it feels to have a task given to you and you have no idea how to handle it. I blame no one but time.

I pulled away from the hug and bowed at the queen and quickly went outside. I need to. I don't want to cry in front of many jinns. I'm going to be true to myself right now, I am hurt, yes. I wanted to shout. Why is life so unfair. I need to get back to my dad. I promised my mom that I will but now I'm stuck here not going to hug him or even talk to him normally. I need to see my dad. I need to tell him what happened. I quickly found a bird and rode it, I flew to the west to find at least some of his cameras, thankfully, he turned his cameras back on with an installed screen to it. I waved at the screen and I saw him.

"Mary Katherine! Hold on, where are you?" My dad asked. He doesn't noticed that I'm still small because he's expecting his daughter to be big again and greet him and they will go home together. All is wrong

"Dad" I got off the bird and stood in front of the camera. He quickly realized what I meant, his face grew sad and he tried to smile. I smiled but in the end, I cried.

"Dad, I'm so sorry, I can't go back. The queen doesn't still know how to control her powers. I can't blame her dad. I miss you and I'm sorry for everything" I'm now holding the screen, crying like a child that was left by her parents. The sad reality is that I am a child crying but not because I was left but I left.

"Oh Mary Katherine, It's going to be alright, you'll see." He tried to assure me

"But what about you? Who's gonna take care of you? Dad, I'm really sorry." I cried harder I gripped tighter to the screen.

"You don't need to apologize Mary Katherine. I'll be fine here with Ozzy! Oh and you're so lucky to be that size. When the queen knows how to use her powers, do me a favor, ask her to shrink me." He smiled and I can see that he jumped from his chair. I laughed a little and wiped my tears, I need to stay happy for my dad.

"Sure. Bye dad, I think I need to go. I love you."

"Goodbye, Mary Katherine. Nope, who's Mary Katherine? MK I mean!"

with that, the screen turned off. I let out a shaky sigh. I jumped again to my bird's back and headed to Moonhaven.

When I got near I saw the Queen and Ronin looking frantically for me. I landed my bird and went to them.

"MK, where have you been?" Ronin asked worriedly.

I didn't have time to respond to that, the queen pulled me away and he understood that she needed a time to talk to me.

"MK, I got some good news, I can fully control my powers in 4-5 years, and if that happens, I can now send you back! I will promise that!" She jumped from joy, she's still a child, and probably for jinns, 4-5 years is very fast. but for a stomper like me, 4-5 years is that long, very long. but still, I smiled at her innocence, I don't want to ruin her happiness now that I'm seeing her happy.

"That's great. I'll be waiting, I can't wait." I tried to sound happy but failed, I hoped she doesn't notice. We went back to Ronin again and I can see that he has a company. And that company was Nod.

When he saw me, he ran to me and slowed when he was near me, we were thinking the same thing. We both hugged each other tight. And separated after a long minute.

"I'm glad you're fine." I said.

"Well, you're glad but I'm not. You worried me." He said and crossed his arm. I laughed and he laughed also. I turned my back to look if Queen Marigold is still here but I saw her entering the palace, but she looked at me and whispered some words that I captured.

_I promise_

**_END OF FLASHBACK..._**

_but I'm going to leave you again._

"Let's head home"

I nodded and we both stood up holding on each other's hand. It's going to be okay for the both of us. I knew it. But that only applies for now, until I have to say goodbye to him.

**Kill me now. I broke my promise. I have my reasons please believe me. And now, I won't promise anymore, But I will TRY to finish this story because I don't want to leave you guys hanging, I love you so much to do that. Pls. continue to support this story, It's been a year since I last updated. I love you guys. really.**

**' -Assassin'**


End file.
